


All he needs is a little space

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Little/Big/age play.Takes place during the 1st movie, after they find out Brian is a cop.Non canon.No sex.





	All he needs is a little space

When Dom and Vince entered the room at Harry's, they didn't expect to find the scene they found. They had gone to Harry's, because they knew Brian would be there, and they had a 3 step plan on how to deal with him. Step 1, beat the hell out of him for lying, step 2, tell him that Jesse survived, step 3, bring him home. That wasn't what happened though...

When they entered the room, they found Brian curled in a corner, crying, his shoulders shaking, his eyes red, and his cheeks wet. They also noticed he was holding a blankie, and a sippy cup. Dom and Vince shared a silent glance, before they settled next to Brian on the floor, and Dom gently pulled him into his lap. Brian stilled for a moment in shock, his body going ridged, before he collapsed into the strong hold, burying his face in Dom's shoulder, and just lying there, enjoying the silent comfort the older men were providing. 

The two Daddy's just sat quietly next to each other, letting their little boy cry until he calmed down a bit. "What's wrong buster?", Vince murmured, rubbing his thumb gently over the blonde's palm in a soothing gesture, Brian didn't answer strait away, but that was ok, they would wait until he was ready to talk to them. 

"I'm just so tired of handling everything all on my own", Brian murmured, in a tone that was so full of stress and pain, it broke their hearts, "I just need some time on my own".

They shared a look over his head, "when was the last time you were little space?", Dom asked him gently. He gave them a surprised, confused, almost startled look, then shook his head lightly from side to side, "last time I saw Rome in Barstow, over 3 years ago...", he answered quietly, looking down, and refusing to meet their eyes from embarrassment. 

Dom placed a finger lightly under his chin, and gently lifted Brian's eyes to to meet their serious gazes, "there is no reason to feel ashamed, or embarrassed bout needing your space Bri, none, you do what you need to do to feel happy, and we will be there when you become aware again, ok?", Vince told him seriously, "and we will keep you safe while your unaware, we got you Bri", Dom concurred, in that rumbly tone of his that was always so reassuring.

The tone that he was using, low and rumbly, combined with Vince's thumb rubbing lightly on his palm, and Dom's fingers sifting gently through his hair, pulled Brian almost immediately into little space. They allowed him to float for over an hour, keeping tabs on his health and mood in the mean time, knowing that he needed it badly, after going so long without it.

It was not healthy for a little to go so long without being in their head space, it caused unnecessary stress, and sometimes desperation for touch, which could and sometimes did, lead to dangerous situations.

While Brian was floating, Dom and Vince quietly discussed what the new plan was for dealing with Brian's betrayal. It was clear that the beat down was not going to happen as planned, but they also agreed that there needed to be some sort of punishment, though in the end, they finally decided that losing his badge, and getting arrested was more then enough punishment then the situation warranted. 

An hour had passed already, and the two decided that they should wake him up from his head space, Dom began to rub his back, and Vince gently, but insistently began to tap the top of his hand. It was a slow, gradual awareness, as they wanted to wake him, but not cause him to drop, which could easily happen after this long of a time. It took them over 1/2 an hour, to get the job done.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly at the suddenly bright light, 'huh', Brian murmured, before burying his head back in Dom's shoulder, not wanting to wake up, and yet there was an annoying thing that just wouldn't stop tapping him. Vince chucked when he lifted his head to give the old man a glare, for being so annoying. "Time to wake up pretty", Vince stated with a smirk, Brian would have decked him one for being annoying, if he wasn't busy staring at him like an speechless idiot. "What, we can't call you by the truth?", Dom asked, nearly laughing, and clearly getting a kick out of something, Brian scowled, crossing his arms, and looking away, his posture stiff, and radiating 'go away'.

Dom just tightened his grip, and moved him so that he was lying 1/2 in Vince's lap, his head still pillowed on his chest. Brian let out a content sigh, cuddling more into them, they would probably still want to kick his arse later, but for right now, he was happy, yes things might change later, but in this moment, nothing could touch him. He was happy, warm, and being touched. In this moment, nothing could be more perfect, and he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I had rattling round my head?


End file.
